The use of a holder for a child's nursing bottle which is attached to a child's support such as a baby carriage is disclosed in the Neumann U.S. Pat. No. 1,030,744 issued June 25, 1912. The holder uses a rod which is clamped to two spaced upstanding members and which has a supporting bar extending therefrom to clamp the bottle in a rigid relationship to the feeding child. The patent to Bailey, U.S. Pat. No. 2,457,972 issued Jan. 4, 1949 discloses a nursing bottle holder which is hooked over the side of a crib to hold the bottle in rigid relation to the feeding child.
These early patents attempted to overcome the necessity of manually holding a nursing bottle while the child was feeding, by holding the bottle in a position to feed the child while rigidly preventing any displacement of the bottle from the feeding position.
The U.S. Pat. to Parent, No. 2,530,478 issued Nov. 21, 1950; Gillaspy, No.2,605,069 issued July 29, 1952; Silagyi No. 2,944,779 issued July 12, 1960; Alloy No. 3,151,828 issued Oct., 1964; Flanigan No. 3,182,942 issued May 11, 1965; Paglee No. 3,298,649 issued Jan. 17, 1967; Bennyhoff No. 3,342,443 issued Sept. 19, 1967 and Mariner No. 3,635,431 issued Jan. 18, 1972, all disclose bottle holding devices which rigidly fix the bottle in relation to the feeding child. None of the mentioned prior art devices provide for the possibility that an infant might start to choke on the feeding beverage. That is, there is no method for the infant to remove the bottle from its mouth once it is in position.
It would seem that the patent to Delvecchio, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,512, attempts to overcome the problem of rigidity by utilizing a flexible arm, however the bottle is still held in a clamp.
The Walsh patent U.S. Pat. No. 2,637,515 issued May 5, 1953 attempts to overcome the rigid relationship between the bottle and the feeding child by utilizing a flexible strap as a holder.
Both DelVecchio, et al and Walsh disclose that children's toys may be positioned on the holder. There is no indication in either patent that separate removeable holders can be utilized for holding toys or a feeding bottle.